


Katana

by Ganger (Aiffe)



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Challenge Response, Drabble, Gen, Metaphors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-09-01
Updated: 2006-09-01
Packaged: 2017-11-14 12:01:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/515023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aiffe/pseuds/Ganger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With such lovely lines, he simply begs to be wielded.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Katana

**Author's Note:**

> For [iyissekiwa](http://iyissekiwa.livejournal.com/)'s theme, "Weapon." Won second place.

“You will be my right-hand man,” Kohaku’s father told him, although back then the boy couldn’t hold a sword without shaking.  
  
For his father, he would become deadly. But when a man dies, his sword becomes masterless.  
  
Worse yet, weapons can be stolen and turned against their masters.  
  
“You will be my instrument,” Naraku told him, though Kohaku still had tears in his eyes.  
  
He rested in Naraku’s sash for some time, sheathed, sharp, ready. Naraku marveled at how his prowess grew with every battle, though missed how his eyes went dull. A fine sword must be used scrupulously, or one will ruin its spirit. Mechanical skill notwithstanding, the boy that loved and wept was blunt from use by the time he was so carelessly dropped in a moment of distraction.  
  
Kohaku loved his next master devoutly. She was a kind master, restoring him from his many battles, burnishing his blade of a soul until it shone, and promising to only use him once. One final fight, in which he would of course be broken. He didn’t mind. He would have liked for her to have been his last master.  
  
But before the end, Kikyou had bequeathed him to someone.


End file.
